Under His Spell
by TSwizzles
Summary: "Well, in a surprising turn of events, it had been cast by none other than her best friend Percy Jackson himself." Percabeth fluff. Oneshot. I think it turned out pretty cute, so please give it a try. : Thanks!


**Hey guys! So this is my first try at writing Percabeth. It's a one-shot, kind of cheesy but still cute. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All I own is a strong love for the series.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase didn't like spells.

When she was twelve, she'd been put under an enchantment which made her want to stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino forever, and almost ruined her chances of completing her quest.

Then, the very next summer, Annabeth and Percy had washed up on Circe's Island, which they were told was "C.C.'s Spa and Resort". Their time was far from relaxing; Circe had charmed Annabeth into becoming obsessed with her appearance and Percy had managed to get himself turned into a guinea pig.

And when she was sixteen, Morpheus (the god of sleep) had put the entire city of Manhattan under an enchantment. The mortals in the city that supposedly never slept had fallen into a deep slumber.

If you asked her what troubled her about spells, Annabeth could list these occasions and more (she'd never look at a cow the same way again after that curse Hera had put on her involving.. unspeakable things).

Almost all of these spells had been cast by evil gods, sorceresses, and mysterious forces. But this one she was experiencing right now? Well, in a surprising turn of events, it had been cast by none other than her best friend Percy Jackson himself.

She supposed it was partly her own fault. The moment she'd laid eyes on the boy, she knew he was something special. The way his adorably messy dark hair flopped out onto his forehead. Those thick lashes framing his piercing sea green eyes. His full lips, always ready to split into that contagious smile or the little smirk he sometimes reserved just for her when he thought she was amusing.

Yes, somewhere in a corner of her intellectual mind Annabeth had always known she was falling for her Seaweed Brain. But she could be as stubborn that mustard stain on her favorite sweatshirt (which was a soft grey and had _Harvard _printed across it in crimson letters... she was a child of Athena, why not aim for Ivy League?). And that stubborn streak meant she'd never admit it.

Even to herself.

* * *

When the whole war with the Titans was over, and Percy had politely declined the gods' offer to make him an immortal, Annabeth knew that it was time to tell him how she really felt. After all, Percy had made frequent appearances in her dreams- and not the nightmares- ever since that unanticipated kiss they'd had right before he went and exploded Mount St. Helens. He'd always make it into her dreams at least once a week, but after their first kiss, she thought about him more than she'd ever admit to anyone, even now that they were an official couple.

Mercifully, it didn't take him _too _much prompting to go ahead and say what everyone in camp already knew. And then came the kiss. Though it wasn't their first kiss, Annabeth would still remember it forever. The heat of his lips gently moving with hers, her hands knotted in his soft hair and his arms encircling her waist, his goofy grin afterwards and the playful banter they'd exchanged.

Now that they finally had some peace and privacy (the initial _oh-you-guys-are-so-cute-together_s and _I-knew-it-all-along_s had gotten old faster than Tyson's brick-like blue birthday cake), Percy and Annabeth were going to have a real date. Hopefully one that wouldn't be interrupted by monsters, evil gods, or a certain red-headed oracle.

* * *

Annabeth tugged at her shirt. The girls in the Aphrodite cabin had pressured her into changing out of her black hoodie for the date. She felt a little ridiculous, but she didn't want to be underdressed. Besides, she figured the Aphrodite girls had more experience with this than she did, so why not? She was wearing light wash skinny jeans, black Converse (she'd refused to wear the purple wedges. She would only go so far for fashion) and a tiered chiffon tank top that had tiny flower print.

Annabeth had tried to tell them she didn't want makeup, but when an Aphrodite girl is on a mission, she can be fierce. So Annabeth ended up with (a relatively minimal amount of) mascara stroked onto her already long lashes and a pink lipstick smeared onto her lips.

"Bella, I look ridiculous," she said, shooting the daughter of Aphrodite an annoyed frown. "And I don't even have time to change. Percy's going to meet me at his cabin in five minutes!"

"Oh, don't frown, sweetie; you look beautiful!" Bella gushed, disregarding everything Annabeth had just said, while her sisters nodded in agreement. "Now show me your smile!"

"I- well, I guess- _no!_" Annabeth snapped. "I'm late! Now if you'll excuse me-" she grabbed a tissue from the makeup counter and used it to wipe the color of "Fuschia Rose" from her lips- "I need to go!"

Bella grinned as Annabeth stormed outside the cabin, slamming the door on the gossipy whispers of Aphrodite's children.

* * *

A warm breeze lifted Annabeth's hair and wafted the scent of lemons towards her boyfriend. She and Percy sat on a picnic blanket on Fireworks Beach. They hadn't been able to leave camp for their date, but it hardly mattered. The beach was more beautiful than ever- no doubt Percy had asked his dad for a favor tonight.

"So, trying to impress someone?" asked Percy with a small smirk, gesturing to her outfit.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she replied, trying and failing to stop herself from blushing. "You know you like it."

"Yeah, I do," he said, scooting a little closer to her on the blanket, lacing his fingers through hers. "But then again, clothes don't make much of a difference to how I feel about you."

Then he was leaning closer to her, and her eyelids fluttered and closed, and suddenly his lips were touching hers and sparks were flying and she was thinking _how did I get so lucky _as she leaned back from the intensity of his kiss.

Too soon, he pulled away to say, "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with a smile. No, she didn't like spells. But the way Percy enchanted her? She was pretty sure she could get used to this.

This was true magic.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Cheesy ending. Sorry! I hope you liked the rest of it though. And if you did, please check out my Austin and Ally fanfic!**

**Thanks for reading and please review- you know how happy they make me :)**


End file.
